The Girl
by Megan12
Summary: Monica experiences pain over her childhood. She meets Chandler and how do things go?
1. Default Chapter

The Girl  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill...  
  
AN: Contains some cutting scenes.  
  
Monica sat on her window sill and cried. She was a 28 year old who had no one. No friends. No one. She had always felt alone and as if she never belonged.  
  
"Ugh." she said standing up.  
  
"I should probably go to work now."  
  
She looked around her apartment and saw no one there. She was talking to no one. A single tear fell down her face.  
  
Monica arrived at her restraunt on time. She began cooking all of the food mechanically. She wasn't thinking about the food she was cooking. She was thinking about her childhood and how horrible it had been. It was only 8 and she still had another hour left to work.  
  
"I have to leave." she said taking off her apron.  
  
"But boss..."  
  
"You're an assistant chef! So cook!"  
  
"Okay, calm down."  
  
"Sorry." she replied walking out.  
  
It was pouring outside but Monica never really noticed. As she walked quickly down the street she paid no attention to if anyone was in front of her or not.  
  
A man walked out from under a shop's covering, walking into the cold downpour.  
  
"Aw..crap. More rain." he said as he walked down the sidewalk.  
  
Monica began to cry as she walked home and increased her speed to almost a jog. She turned a corner and ran smack dab into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry.." she started picking herself up and helping the stranger up.  
  
"I'm already wet." he joked.  
  
When he looked up at the still apoligizing woman he smiled. She was beautiful. Her eyes were just...and her voice sounded like an angel's.  
  
She looked at him smiling at her and suddenly felt sick to her stomach.  
  
"I have to go." she said starting to walk quickly away.  
  
"Wait. What's your name?" he called after her retreating form.  
  
"Mine's Chandler." he whispered to himself as he too slowly resumed walking.  
  
Monica collapsed onto her bed crying. No one had ever smiled at her like that. She was scared half to death. She quickly remembered when her mom had kicked her out at 17. She walked into the bathroom grabbed a razor and watched as the blood ran down her hand. This was her quick release from the hurt of never being loved and no one could ever know.  
  
I can remember the very first time I cried  
  
How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside  
  
All of my memories - good and bad - that's past  
  
Didn't even take the time to realize  
  
Starin' at the cracks in the walls  
  
Cuz I'm waiting for it all to come to an end  
  
Still I curl up right under the bed  
  
Cuz its takin' over my head all over again  
  
Do you even know who you are?  
  
I guess I'm tryin' to find  
  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
  
I want to be a star  
  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
  
I can't tell anymore  
  
Do you even know what you have?  
  
Lyin' awake watchin' the sunlight  
  
How the birds will sing as I count the rings  
  
around my eyes  
  
Constantly pushing the world I know aside  
  
I don't even feel the pain, I don't even want to  
  
try  
  
I'm lookin' for a way to become  
  
The person that I dreamt of when I was sixteen  
  
Oh, nothin' is ever enough  
  
Ooh, baby, it ain't enough for what it may seem  
  
Do you even know who you are?  
  
I'm still tryin' to find  
  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
  
Everybody wants to be  
  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
  
I can't tell anymore  
  
Do you even know what you have?  
  
No  
  
Sorry girl, tell a tale for me  
  
Cuz I'm wondering how you really feel  
  
I'm a lonely girl, I'll tell a tale for you  
  
Cuz I'm just tryin' to make all my dreams come  
  
true  
  
Do you even know who you are?  
  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
  
A borrowed dream or a superstar?  
  
Oh, I wanted to be a star  
  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
  
I can't tell, I can't tell anymore  
  
Do you even know what you have?  
  
I guess not, oh I guess not  
  
Do you even know who you are?  
  
Oh, I'm tryin' to find  
  
A rising dream or a superstar?  
  
Oh, I have a all these dreams  
  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
  
I can't tell anymore  
  
Do you even know what you have?  
  
No, no  
  
Do you even know what you are?  
  
A rising dream or a fallen star?  
  
Is life good to you or is it bad?  
  
Lonely Girl by Pink  
  
Should I continue...PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

The Girl  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own 'em.  
  
Chandler walked down the street a week later. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't even know her name yet has an odd attraction to her. It was like he knew her, yet he really didn't. He walked into a coffee house and walked over to a group of people.  
  
"Hey guys." he greeted them.  
  
"Hey Chandler." came the various responses.  
  
He sat down on a big orange couch.  
  
"So Joey, how did the date go last night?" he asked getting comfortable.  
  
"Great!" the man named Joey replied.  
  
"Rach, whats new with clothes?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Nothing." the woman named Rachel replied while taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Pheebs anything new." Chandler said asking yet another question.  
  
"What is this 21 questions? Oh and no nothing is new." the Phoebe woman replied smiling.  
  
"Yes it is." Chandler said smiling at his friends.  
  
But one thing hung in the back of his head, he wished that 'the girl' he had bumped into was here, well actually a woman.  
  
"Chandler?! Are you even listening?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"Uh..yea." he lied.  
  
"Some girl huh!" Joey said smiling.  
  
"Okay so maybe there is. But anyway.." Chandler said trying to change the subject.  
  
They all laughed. Phoebe looked at him and smiled. Hopefully, she thought, he would finally find 'the one'.  
  
Monica woke up and started crying again. Again no one was here with her. It had been a week since she had bumped into that guy. She had wanted to talk to him but was terrified too. She had only had one boyfriend and that was in college, and he had taken advantage of her. One of the reasons why she was afraid of strange men...actually any man.  
  
Monica got up and started to straighten herself out. Walking into the bathroom she took a hot shower hoping to revive herself. It didn't work. She got ready for work even though she had just gone to work last night. They didn't give a damn.  
  
Meanwhile in Rhode Island...  
  
AN: Story takes place in NY  
  
"Mom, I need to know the truth." Ross Geller asked his mom on one of his visits home.  
  
"Sure dear." his mother, Judy, replied.  
  
"Whatever happened to Monica?"  
  
Back to NY  
  
Later that same day.  
  
Monica walked aimlessly around The Village after work. It was beautiful here. She noticed a sign for an apartment for rent. With nothing better to do, she decided to check it out.  
  
A woman was also looking at the space when Monica walked in. The apartment was great and had a beautiful view from the huge window.  
  
"Man, I only wish that I could afford it...it's great." she muttered to herself as she walked into one of the two bedrooms.  
  
The other woman who was there walked into the same bedroom.  
  
"Hi. I'm Rachel." she started.  
  
"Monica." Monica replied reaching out to shake the hand which Rachel had offered.  
  
"I happened to overhear what you said earlier."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Monica started.  
  
"No don't be. I was wondering if you would want to both live here and split the cost?"  
  
"Um..I don't.." Monica started.  
  
"I'm no freak or anything like that. You can ask my friends."  
  
Even she has friends.. Monica thought to herself.  
  
"How about we go out for dinner to talk. Then can I decide. Is that okay?"  
  
"Oh definitely!" Rachel replied smiling. "How bout we meet here at 8 and I'll go apply for the space right now?"  
  
"That sounds great." Monica said smiling for the first time in a week.  
  
Later at the restaurant..  
  
"I feel like I've been friends with you Mon since grade school!" Rachel exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yea same here."  
  
"So what do you say Mon? Wannna be roommates?"  
  
"Why not. I need someone with nice clothes." Monica replied smiling too.  
  
"Yay!!!" Rachel squealed jumping up to hug her new roommate.  
  
Even later that night..  
  
Monica was in her old apartment packing. She wanted to get a head start even though the move was 3 weeks away. Rachel had called and they had luckily gotten the apartment. She had called her happily a few minutes ago.  
  
Monica had already harmed herself that night. She was beginning to advance further up her her arms now. The scars from previous cuts looked horrible but she couldn't stop. The blade would slice through her skin and her emotional pain was temporary gone.  
  
She stopped packing for a second to think. How could she hide this from her new roommate, Rachel? She could tell her..maybe. But what would Rachel think of her then. She already trusted her new friend but how far did that trust go? Did it get cut?  
  
All that I did was walk over Start off by shaking your hands That's how it went I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight Oh, yeah, yeah I wanted to know you I wanted to show you [chorus] You don't know me Don't ignore me You don't want me there You just shut me out You don't know me Don't ignore me If you had your way You'd just shut me up Make me go away No, I just don't understand why you won't talk to me It's hurts that I'm so unwanted for nothing Don't talk words against me I wanted to know you I wanted to show you [chorus] Make me go away I tried to belong It didn't seem wrong My head aches Its been so long I'll write this song If that's what it take [chorus (2x)] Make me go away Make me go away  
  
~Unwanted by Avril Lavigne 


	3. Chapter Three

The Girl  
  
Chapter Three  
  
2 weeks later...  
  
It was a week until the move and Monica still couldn't decide what to do. Rachel and her hung out everyday just to talk. Monica had never had anyone to talk to and found that she was starting to open up more to her. Mon had already met one of Rachel's friends, Phoebe. She seemed very nice. Rachel had asked Monica once why she wore long sleeves all the time and Mon just blamed the weather, even though it was summer.  
  
Phoebe found herself liking Monica more and more. But she couldn't help noticing that she often seemed drawn back. When Rachel flirted with a man, Monica seemed to use any excuse to leave. Rachel had said that it was nothing or that maybe she was still a virgin. Phoebe knew better. Rachel had an easy life, but not Phoebe. Maybe Monica had a hard life. Phoebe decided to talk to Mon about it before she moved. She hoped however that this was a problem easily fixed...  
  
1 day before the move  
  
Phoebe had invited Mon to lunch at the coffee house. She would talk to her then.  
  
Monica had walked into the small place and spotted Phoebe sitting on a big orange couch.  
  
"Hey." Mon greeted her.  
  
"You made it."  
  
"Of course I would."  
  
"Can you wait for the move?" Phoebe asked excitedly.  
  
"Well I'll miss my old place, but having a roommate will be great."  
  
"Monica," Phoebe said putting down her coffee which had just arrived "I have to ask you something."  
  
"Okay." Mon said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.  
  
"Do you cut yourself?"  
  
Monica dropped the mug that she was holding and it clattered to the ground breaking into a million pieces. How could she know?  
  
"I take that as a yes then."  
  
Monica didn't do a thing just stared at the floor. Her big secret was out. Maybe Phoebe had a harder life then she let on, Monica decided. She would have to tell someone about her problem in order to be able to stop. But could she handle it?  
  
Phoebe guided Monica to her new apartment. They sat down on the floor where the living room was gonna be.  
  
"I don't want to make you uncomfortable Mon. I've had it hard and I want to help you. You can trust us."  
  
Phoebe wrapped Monica in a hug and let her cry her heart out on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh hey Pheebs." Rachel said as she walked in. "What are you doing here? Mon? Is that you. Honey whats wrong?"  
  
Rachel joined the group hug realizing that Phoebe was indeed right.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me??" Monica whimpered.  
  
"Nothing." both Phoebe and Rachel said in unison.  
  
"Hey Rach, Joey wanted.." Chandler stopped mid-sentence when he saw them ... Phoebe, Rachel, and the girl.  
  
Monica glanced up saw a guy and panicked. Her anxiety kept rising but she tried to control herself.  
  
"Chandler can you please leave? NOW!" Phoebe said pointing at the door.  
  
"But that's the girl..." he started but was cut off by Rachel pushing him out the door.  
  
Rachel ran back over to Monica. A realization dawned Phoebe and she gasped. From what she had got out of Joey, Chandler had said that the girl had gotten scared when she saw him and had taken off running. It all made sense. It finally fit together. Monica was afraid of men for some reason or other. She cut herself to ease the emotional pain. Now knowing what was wrong maybe Phoebe could help her get better. Maybe... or maybe not...  
  
Rachel had another idea ... Chandler. He could help her. Maybe that would work...maybe.  
  
If I gave you pretty enough words. could you paint a picture of us that works. an emphasis on function rather than design. aren't you tired cause I will carry you, on a broken back and blown out knees, I have been where you are for a while.. Aren't you tired of being weak? Such rage that you could scream. all the stars right out of the sky And destroy the prettiest starry night. every evening that I die. alone I am exhumed just a little less human, and a lot more bitter and cold. after all these images of pain, have cut right thru you, I will kiss every scar, and weep you are not alone... then I'll show you that place in my chest where my heart still tries to beat. aren't you tired of being weak? Such rage that you could scream. the stars right out of the sky and destroy the prettiest starry night. every evening that I die live love burn and die  
  
Lip Gloss and Black  
- Atreyu  
  
I know that it's short but I need feedback!!! So please review. You can even email me to tell me how I'm doing and if I should continue. Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Megan 


	4. Chapter Four

The Girl Chapter Four  
  
People can say what they want about going to a shrink, but once you find the right one you'll be fine.  
  
Monica walked into the building feeling a little outta place. There was a bunch of people here and many of them were young or teenagers. Once she had signed in she took a seat. She had to sit next to a teenage girl. The girl was holding a single book the title of it not visible.  
  
Reena noticed the lady looking at her 'book' and decided the she seemed really nervous. Reena decided to break the ice between her and this complete stranger.  
  
"Hi, my name is Reena." Reena said offering her hand.  
  
"Monica." Mon replied shaking the extended hand.  
  
"What are you doing here? You seem like a normal person."  
  
"Umm.."  
  
Monica looked uncomfortable and Reena realized her mistake.  
  
"Sorry.." she started but was cut off by Monica.  
  
"No that's okay really. I slit my wrists."  
  
"Really?! So did I. See." Reena pulled up her long sleeve revealing the scars that had formed on the underside of the girl's arm. "But I'm over it now. I realized that I was just hiding from some emotional pain. Who are you here to see?"  
  
"Deborah."  
  
"I see her too. You must have the slot after me. My mom is in there now. They always talk just to compare notes about how I'm doing. She's great."  
  
Just then a two women walked out of the hallway.  
  
"Bye Deborah." Reena and her mom walked to the door but just as Reena was about to follow her mom out the door she turned around smiled and said "Bye Mon. Good luck. You'll do fine."  
  
Monica was stunned at this girl's wisdom. She seemed so young but had been through more than Monica would ever know. Why is it that the people who have been hurt or have problems are often smarter then those who are fine? Monica wonder as she followed the lady into the office.  
  
"So how was it?" Phoebe asked once they entered Rachel and Monica's new apartment which they had moved into this morning.  
  
Boxes were everywhere and Monica sat heavily on one.  
  
"It was kinda weird at first but after we got to talking she turned out to be an incredibly nice person." she said.  
  
"Well duh." Phoebe said. "You just met her."  
  
Phoebe left soon after Monica returned so that Rachel and Monica could begin to clean and put stuff away. There was a knock on the door and Chandler poked his head in.  
  
"Hey can I come in?" he asked.  
  
Rachel looked at Monica who nodded.  
  
"Welcome to Monica and Rachel's new apartment!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly at the first 'real' visitor, other then Phoebe, of course.  
  
"Can I ask you two a question?" he inquired.  
  
"Yea sure." Rach said. Monica just nodded.  
  
"Would it be okay of Joey and me rented the apartment across the hall?"  
  
"Fine with me." Rachel said.  
  
They both looked at Monica and she knew that she had to start somewhere.  
  
"Yea sure." Monica whispered.  
  
"Great. I gotta go tell Joey." he said running out the open door.  
  
"Mon you okay?" Rachel asked once Chandler had left.  
  
"Yea. There's just something about him..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He kinda scares me, but not nearly as much as any other man."  
  
Rachel smiled "Talk to him and you'll know why." she said.  
  
When Chandler and Joey returned later that night the girls were almost all unpacked.  
  
"Joey could you take this box into my room for me?" Rachel asked him as he shoved part of the freshly made sandwich into his mouth.  
  
"Sure." he said food flying out of his mouth.  
  
"JOEY!" Rachel corrected him.  
  
"Sorry." he said putting the sandwich down, picking up the box, and following Rachel into her room.  
  
Monica was nervous as hell but decided that she did need help too with her last box, which was full of books. She licked her lips trying to muster the courage to ask.  
  
"Um...Chandler could you help me with this box." she said barely audible.  
  
"Sure No prob." he picked up the box and followed her into her room.  
  
"Where do you want it?" he asked.  
  
"Could you put it up on that top shelf in the closet?" she asked her voice getting louder as she spoke.  
  
"I'll try." he said smiling at her.  
  
He succeeded in putting the box on the top shelf and Monica quietly thanked him. Once the boys left, they were moving in a week later, they wanted to paint the rooms first Monica had offered to help Chandler since Joey couldn't get 'the actor body' painty. Chandler had accepted and they were meeting the next day in the coffeehouse.  
  
Rachel closed the door and looked at Monica with a tell all face and Monica sat down exhausted from cleaning.  
  
"So you do like Chandler!" Rach said smiling.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you do too."  
  
Monica blushed. "Well maybe a little." she confessed.  
  
"Mon let me tell you one thing about Chandler. He would never hurt you, only someone who was trying to hurt you. So don't worry. He'll understand everything. Just give him a chance."  
  
Monica went to bed in her new apartment that night smiling. She was surprised how far she had come in such a short time. She knew that she had much more ahead of her but with her new best friends she could handle anything that came her way. But what lay in store for the impending painting time with only her and Chandler? Could she control her anxiety and if she could, would she actually for once have fun? with a man?  
  
Why is she afraid of men? You'll never find out unless you keep reading. Hope you are enjoying and that this story isn't crap. 


	5. Chapter Five

I'm so sorry that this took so long to post. First I went on vacation then the dumb computer decided not to work so I had to fix it. Anyway thanks for all who reviewed, keep reviewing :) Oh and for anyone who is reading my other fic The Love of My Life, I will be posting the next chapter shortly. Hope you enjoy.  
  
The Girl  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill...  
  
Monica was waiting in the coffeehouse for Chandler the following day, exactly on time. Today was the day that she was going to help him paint the rooms. She was nervous as hell but knew that she has to do this. He walked in a few minutes later wearing grubby painting clothes. Monica couldn't help but think how cute he was. As she was thinking this a realization came to her, none of them knew why she was afraid of men, not even Rachel. She would have to tell them soon. But now she found herself smiling at Chandler as he walked in.  
  
"You ready to paint Mon?"  
  
"Definitely. Did you already get the paint?"  
  
He looked at the ground and stuck his hands in his pockets. "No."  
  
"Well then off to the paint store."  
  
She got up and followed Chandler out the door onto the busy New York sidewalk.  
  
Monica was surprised at how much she had opened up to him in such a short time. Rachel and herself had talked long into the night and Monica realized that she was slowly opening up to men and that she did indeed have a crush on Chandler. He put her at ease so that she could be herself while with him.  
  
Rachel had told Chandler that Monica liked him and Chandler was suprisied that someone so beautiful could like a guy like him. But he was extremely happy when Rachel told him this because he liked Monica. She was s great girl with her past haunting her. He was determined to help her.  
  
As they were walking side by side down the street. Chandler just had to tell her. Yet he didn't want to scare her.  
  
"Mon can you stop for a sec? I have to tell you something."  
  
"Sure." she replied stopping and looking at him.  
  
"Okay... Mon, Rachel told me that you like me. But before you freak don't worry cause I like you too."  
  
"Really?" she asked not quite believing him.  
  
"Yea. You're beautiful, smart.."  
  
"And I come with baggage." she cut in.  
  
"I know. But once I tell you my story, you'll see that I come with some baggage too."  
  
"And your story is..."  
  
"My story is short yet it makes me who am. I never knew my dad, he works at some gay show somewhere. I tend to use humor as a defense and when I get scared I run."  
  
"Thats it?"  
  
"Yep. That itself tends to scare girls away. That and my horrible looks."  
  
"Since it's story time, I'll tell you mine. When I was ten I was walking home from school. I walked by a bank on the way home. Well on this day a guy was coming out of the bank, he grabbed me and held a gun to my head. He didn't shot me, thank God, the cops got him to drop the weapon."  
  
"That's why you're afraid of men?"  
  
"Well that and the fact that my one boyfriend in college raped me and my family wouldn't believe that he did that. They seemed to love him more than they did me."  
  
"I still don't understand why you cut yourself then?" he asked confused.  
  
"I didn't know what else to do. But once I talked to Rach last night I realized that I wasn't afraid of men, I was just holding onto the past. Counseling will help and I'm determined, now, to put the past at rest."  
  
"So you're not afraid of men anymore?"  
  
"Kinda, but now, not so much."  
  
"So....would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight after painting?" he asked extremely nervous.  
  
"I would love too. Now come on we have work to do." she said smiling.  
  
He let out the breath he had been holding and smiled. He was giddy with excitement and it took everything in him not to start doing his 'happy dance' right there. He ran to catch up with Monica grabbed her hand and away they walked, hand in hand to the paint store, both extremely happy.  
  
Chandler vowed to himself that he would never hurt Monica...never because they were perfect together..just perfect.  
  
Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
  
Would you run and never look back  
  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
  
And would you save my soul tonight  
  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
  
Would you laugh  
  
Please tell me this  
  
Now would you die for the one you loved  
  
Hold me in your arms tonight  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
  
Would you lie  
  
Would you run away  
  
Am I in too deep  
  
Have I lost my mind  
  
I don't care, you're here tonight  
  
I can be your hero, baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
I just want to hold you  
  
I just want to hold you  
  
Am I in too deep  
  
Have I lost my mind  
  
Well I don't care  
  
You're here tonight  
  
I can be your hero, baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
And I can be your hero  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
And I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
And I can be your hero  
  
Hero  
Enrique Iglesias  
  
I know that it's short but please review and tell me how I'm doing. Thanks for reading so far. 


	6. Chapter Six

I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Keep them coming. Anyway...on with the story.  
  
The Girl  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Nope  
  
Two weeks later  
  
It never ceases to amaze me the way I've grown. Chandler is the only guy that I have ever known who had treated me like a princess. He opens doors for me, pulls out chairs, and is willing to take it slow. I'm afraid to say that I love him already...but I think it's true.  
  
"Hey honey." Chandler said as he entered the girl's apartment.  
  
"Good morning." Monica replied giving him a quick peck before returning to breakfast.  
  
"Wanna go see a movie tonight?" he asked.  
  
"As long as it's not a scary one."  
  
"Not that scary." he replied giving her his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine. But only because I got to pick the last one. But you owe me, big time."  
  
He smiled "You're the best!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Definitely. You're absolutely beautiful, smart, and, you put up with all of my jokes." he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind as she continued to cook.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For staying with me even though you can easily go with another woman."  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"I know it sounds lame but thats how I feel. I never feel any of those things you just said." she said walking out of his hug and into her room.  
  
Chandler followed. When he walked in Monica was sitting on her bed looking at an old photo album.  
  
"Mon, you okay?"  
  
"That's when I was three." she said pointing to a picture.  
  
He walked over and sat down beside her.  
  
"Mon...I gotta tell you something. Please don't get scared cause it all comes from here." he said pointing to his heart.  
  
She looked up at him silently. A single tear rolled down her cheek and chandler wiped it away before beginning.  
  
Meanwhile in Rhode Island...  
  
"I just don't understand why you hate you own daughter?!" Ross yelled angrily at his mother.  
  
"Well she was fat and.."  
  
"Your own flesh and blood." he yelled even angrier.  
  
"Ross honey, I always loved you more. You were a miracle child and she was just..."  
  
Ross didn't even let his mother finish. He stormed past her got in his car, on his way to get his sister back...hopefully.  
  
Back in New York  
  
Chandler is working up the nerve to say what he had to say. Monica looked at him confusion lingering in her eyes.  
  
"Monica we've only been going our for two weeks. But to be honest it has been the best two weeks of my entire life. You have to realize that everything you hate about yourself, I love. I love all of your little quirks. You're absolutely gorgeous. Even when you just wake up. I don't want to scare you Mon...but...I love you."  
  
"What?!" Monica was shocked and scared. She couldn't help compare to past experiences. But oddly enough in her heart, she didn't doubt his love for her one bit.  
  
"I love you. Whether you choose to believe me or not, I'm not like that college guy. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I would die just to save you."  
  
"What? Um.." Monica had no idea what to say, she needed some time to think and as if he read her mind Chandler said.  
  
"I know that it's a lot to take in so I'll leave you time to think." he turned and walked to the door stopping short before leaving. "But please Mon." he said in a whisper, "Don't ever doubt my love for you."  
  
With that he left her apartment and walked outside hoping that some fresh air would help him sort things out. But he already knew the most important of them all. He was in love with Monica Geller.  
  
Meanwhile Monica was out on the balcony thinking. It was all so surreal. She had longed for love for so long and now that she had it she didn't know what to do. She didn't doubt his love for her and knew that he wouldn't hurt her but one thing still scared the shit out of her and she was terrified that once Chandler found out, he would leave her forever.  
  
Her past still haunted her and she knew deep down that she had to tell him. But how do tell someone that you are terrified to say the L-word because the one person who was supposed to love you the most on earth kicked you out of you home and left you for nothing.  
  
She looked down at the street below having made her decision. She was surprised to find Chandler walking down the street with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He looked so silly with them and she couldn't help but smile. She watched him walk up the stairs to their apartment building and decided that now was the time. She would bear her soul to him and pray that he wouldn't make her world fall to pieces around her feet.  
  
Come on, yeah  
  
You are my knight in armor  
  
The hero of my heart  
  
When you smile at me I see  
  
A true world go up  
  
The river is getting deep, believe it  
  
You're all these arms of mine wanna hold  
  
All wrapped up with a river  
  
Baby, I'm giving you this heart of gold  
  
So listen up, it's you I trust  
  
I feel magic every time that we touch  
  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
  
Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love  
  
(Hey of love)  
  
Just like Juliette belonged to Romeo  
  
You can stay prepared that I won't be letting you go  
  
In the heat of the night  
  
So right you taste my sweetness on your lips  
  
I'll make it better than you ever dreamed  
  
And the rest of your life will be just like this  
  
(Baby) So listen up, it's you I trust  
  
I feel magic every time that we touch  
  
(Baby) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
  
Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love  
  
So listen up, it's you I trust  
  
I feel magic every time that we touch  
  
(Yeah) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
  
Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love  
  
Declaration of love (love)  
  
Declaration of love (heh)  
  
Declaration of love (oh)  
  
Declaration of love (no no no no)  
  
Declaration of love (to you baby)  
  
Declaration of love (oh)  
  
In the heat of the night  
  
So right you taste my sweetness on your lips  
  
I'll make it better than you ever dreamed  
  
And the rest of your life will be just like this  
  
(Baby) So listen up, it's you I trust  
  
I feel magic every time that we touch baby, baby  
  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
  
Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love  
  
So listen up, it's you I trust  
  
I feel magic every time that we touch  
  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
  
Tonight to you baby I make my declaration of love  
  
So listen up, it's you I trust  
  
Don't you know, don't you know  
  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
  
I swear to you baby  
  
So listen up, it's you I trust  
  
(Ooh) I pledge allegiance to the heavens above  
  
Declaration of Love  
By: Celine Dion  
  
Thanks again for all of the reviews. Now please review again. Hope it was good. 


	7. Chapter Seven

The Girl Chapter Seven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
In Rhode Island  
  
Ross was driving in his car along the highway towards New York. It sounded, to him, the right place to start looking for his sister. He thought about the conversation he had had with his mother. Ross shock his head and turned the music up trying to keep the horrible thoughts from previous years of asking from taking over his head. His thoughts changed to Ben as he reached 70 (mph). He would never hurt him. Even though Ben was still young and lived with his ex-wife and her lesbian lover, he could never disown him. He reached 75 (mph) and his thoughts switched back to Monica. That's all he knew about her, her name. No age, hobbies, job, nothing. His very mother had taken that away from him. He had left too soon to find out why, and frankly, he didn't care to know.  
  
Meanwhile in NY  
  
Chandler walked up the stairs, flowers in hand. He was suddenly very nervous and fully aware of how silly he must look. But deciding just to do it, he knocked and after waiting a second walked in. The room was dark with only candle light showing the way. He set the flowers down on the table and looked around.  
  
"Mon?" he called out.  
  
She walked out of her room wearing a simple black dress hanging just above her knees. She pressed a button on the stereo before walking over to him as the beginning chords of the song began to play.  
  
"Dance with me Chandler. And listen to the words of the song cause this is exactly how I feel." she said taking his hand and walking into the living room as the singing started.  
  
Remember the first day when I saw your face remember the first day when you smiled at me you stepped to me and you said to me I was the woman you dreamed about remember the first day when you called my house remember the first day when you took me out we had butterflies although we tried to hide and we both had a beautiful night  
  
The way we held each others hand the way we talked the way we laughed it felt so good to find true love I knew right then and there you were the one  
  
I know that he loves me cause he told me so I know that he loves me cause his feelings show when he stares at me you see that he cares for me you see how he is so deep in love I know that he loves me cause its obvious I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts and he's missing me if he's not kissing me and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
  
Remember the first day, the first day we kissed remember the first day we had an argument we apologized and then we compromised and we haven't argued since remember the first day we stopped playing games remember the first day you fell in love with me it felt so good for you to say those words cause I felt the same way too  
  
The way we held each others hand the way we talked the way we laughed it felt so good to fall in love and I knew right then and there you were the one  
  
I know that he loves me cause he told me so I know that he loves me cause his feelings show when he stares at me you see that he cares for me you see how he is so deep in love I know that he loves me cause its obvious I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts and he's missing me if he's not kissing me and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
  
i'm so happy so happy that you're in my life and baby now that you're a part of me you showed me showed me the true meaning of love and i know he loves me  
  
I know that he loves me cause he told me so I know that he loves me cause his feelings show when he stares at me you see that he cares for me you see how he is so deep in love I know that he loves me cause its obvious I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts and he's missing me if he's not kissing me and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
  
He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul  
  
As the song ended Monica looked up at Chandler before uttering those three words.  
  
"I love you." she said standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss.  
  
"But there's one problem though."  
  
Monica just looked at him confused.  
  
"I have blue eyes." he said smiling.  
  
She kissed him. One kiss led to another and Monica realized that she did truly trust Chandler and let him be her willing first. Chandler knew that Monica had just made herself completely vulnerable and he smiled, seeing Monica well into his future.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Monica woke up to find Chandler snuggled up next to her. She smiled when she thought of last night. As the sunlight began to shine through the curtains, Monica thought about what lay in store and what a wonderful feeling it was to be loved.  
  
"Hey honey." Monica said when she felt Chandler's eyes on her.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked looking very concerned.  
  
"The best." she said stifling a laugh. She was surprised that she wasn't scared at all, but maybe she is stronger then she thinks.  
  
"Me too." Chandler answered sincerely.  
  
"Want some breakfast?" she asked as she moved closer to him.  
  
"Nah, I just wanna stay here for a little while longer." he said. When she didn't respond, he looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms and saw that she was fast asleep. She looks so peaceful, he thought before falling asleep himself.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Rachel came walking into the apartment. She had spent the night at Phoebe's place and was surprised when she saw that Monica was not awake and cooking at 10:00 in the morning.  
  
"Monica?" she called out and upon receiving no answer walked into her room. She smiled when she saw the scene before her. Monica and Chandler cuddled together on the right side of the bed. She quickly walked out and shut the door to give the two some privacy. Still smiling she walked into her room to change clothes. Things were gonna work out for them, she just knew it.  
  
Sorry it took so long. School just started again and they kill you in the beginning. And I am very sleep deprived. Oh and the song is "Brown Eyes" by Destiny's Child. Now since you have read it, just click the little review button and tell me how I'm doing. Next chapter up hopefully soon. 


	8. Chapter Eight

The Girl Chapter Eight  
  
A week had passed since her and Chandler...you know, and she had never been happier. Chandler and her were going to an office party at his work tonight. Monica was actually excited but Chandler was dreading the impending party.  
  
"Come on Chandler you have to go."  
  
"No I don't. I can be sick. See." he coughs into his hand to prove his point.  
  
"And then show up tomorrow? Doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I know.."  
  
"Come on there will be free drinks and dancing." Monica said moving closer to him.  
  
"I am not dancing!"  
  
"Yes you are. Now go get ready." she said walking him to the door.  
  
"Okay." he finally said giving in. "I'll be over again in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay." she replied as she walked to her room to change herself.  
  
"Dammit! You do always win." he said to her retreating form before he walked out the door and into his own apartment. Joey was sitting in his chair watching cartoons.  
  
"Hey Joe."  
  
"Hey. Don't you have a thing tonight?"  
  
"Yea, an office party that Mon is forcing me to go to."  
  
"So it's going good huh?" Joey said smiling.  
  
"Great. Just great." Chandler said smiling as he walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
Joey smiled as the door shut. Then looking back at the tv he laughed as SpongeBob ripped his pants.  
  
Later that night at the party...  
  
"Boss, I would like you to meet Monica, my girlfriend." Chandler said to his boss with his arm wrapped loosely around Monica.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Monica said extending her hand.  
  
"So this is why you've been so happy Bing. With someone as beautiful as her waiting for me, I would be too."  
  
"She is beautiful." Chandler agreed smiling down at Monica.  
  
Monica blushed before excusing Chandler and herself.  
  
"Time to dance." Monica said walking with Chandler to the dance floor.  
  
"Oh no!" he said backing up.  
  
"Oh yes. Now come on." she said talking him by the hand onto the floor where other couples were beginning to dance. A slow song started and Chandler groaned.  
  
"Mon, I can't dance!"  
  
"Yes you can. Now come on just sway with the music."  
  
Once Chandler had gotten the hang of it he asked "So Mon, why are you making me dance?" he asked though he already knew the answer.  
  
"I know that you know the answer to that and you're just being a sarcastic pain in the ass."  
  
"Humm...let me think why. Could it involve a...hum..." he said looking thoughtful.  
  
Monica burst out laughing, burying her head in his shoulder to try to keep quiet.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You are just too cute." she said still laughing.  
  
"Really?..." he said seductively. "So cute that..."  
  
She cut him off with a kiss to shut him up. When they came up for air they looked around and saw that everyone was staring at them. Now both of them were laughing. They stumbled down the halls to Chandler's office trying to control the laughter.  
  
Later that night at Central Perk...  
  
A tired looking Ross walks in and sits down on the orange couch with his coffee. He is deep in thought and doesn't notice the shop's door open and close.  
  
Monica and Chandler walk into Central Perk after the party. Gunther is about to close but he says that they have about five minutes. The couple walks up to the counter to get their drinks.  
  
Ross takes a sip of his coffee before setting it down and heading to the back to use the bathroom.  
  
After receiving their drinks the two immediently walk over to the couch. Sitting down, the cuddle up close and begin to talk about the events of the evening.  
  
Ross walks out from the back looking a little bit alive, he should probably rest somewhere he thinks. He notices two people were where he was sitting and sighs. He begins to walk to the door deciding to leave the two alone.  
  
"You ready to go Monica?" Chandler said standing up and offering his hand to her.  
  
"Yea. Back to my place."  
  
He smiles. "Did I tell you how much I love you yet today?"  
  
"Only about a million times."  
  
"Well than make it a million and one." Chandler said sweetly kissing her before taking her hand and beginning to walk towards the door.  
  
Ross is just standing there shocked. Could it be her? He couldn't even say a word as the two passed him and walked out of the door both looking very much in love. Neither recognized the other.  
  
"What a freaky guy." Monica said as they left.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I won't let anything get you." Chandler said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"But he looked kinda familiar to me."  
  
"Maybe a customer or something."  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"Like always." Chandler stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Monica hit him on the arm before running up the stairs to her floor. Chandler followed her gaining quickly. Both were laughing, once they reached the right floor, and neither had been happier.  
  
AN: Sorry that this took so long. My computer wasn't working right, like always. Just click the review button to leave me a friendly review. 


	9. Chapter Nine

The Girl Chapter Nine  
  
AN: If weeks, holidays, and dates don't fit, just pretend that they do.  
  
Christmas was three days away and Chandler still had no idea what to get his girlfriend. They had been going out for five months and were together all of the time. You didn't say Chandler without saying Monica and you didn't say Monica without saying Chandler. They were so happy together and everyone could see it. He had met with Monica the day before and told her that his mother, Nora, would be flying in to New York in about a month. She was excited to meet her but only wished that she could introduce some kind of parent to him.  
  
Knowing that Monica was at work, Chandler walked into apartment 20.  
  
"Rach?" he called out.  
  
"Yea?" she answered walking out of her room carrying a catalog.  
  
"Okay I have thought about this forever and I have no idea what to get Mon for Christmas and it's only three days away!"  
  
"Chandler calm down."  
  
"But what..."  
  
"The only advice that I can give you is to give her something from your heart." she said before flipping the page and walking back into her room.  
  
Chandler looked at his watch and seeing that is was twelve in the afternoon, he decided to visit Monica on her lunch break. Maybe he would get some ideas on the walk there. He walked out of the building. When he got to the restaurant, he found his girlfriend sitting on the curb outside. She didn't see him coming until he sat down besides her.  
  
"Hey babe." Chandler greeted her. It was then that he noticed she was crying. "Monica, honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"They fired me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Some guy complained about my food." she said before resting her head in Chandler's shoulder and crying her heart out.  
  
"It'll be okay." he said trying to comfort her when all he really wanted to do was go into the restaurant and beat the crap out of Mon's used to be boss for making her cry.  
  
"How will I pay my half and..." she stopped short as sobs once again controlled her body.  
  
"I'll help you out Mon. You know how much I love you. I would give up my life for you."  
  
"Really?" Monica asked lifting her face.  
  
"Really." Chandler replied wiping away the tears that were again falling down her cheeks.  
  
She smiled at him. The smile that was just for him. It was at that instance that he knew what he would get the love of his life for the impending holiday and it would be prefect. They walked back to their apartments hand in hand. It was cold outside and since Monica was freezing in only her light coat Chandler gave her his coat leaving him in a single sweatshirt.  
  
"Chandler you need a coat."  
  
"You're my girlfriend and you're cold and there is my coat." he said pointing to the coat that smelled so richly of him on her small shoulders.  
  
"How about we share?"  
  
"Alright." he said giving in yet again.  
  
The snow began to lightly fall. When they finally got to their street, they decided to stop at Central Perk. They both walked inside and Monica ordered hot chocolate. They cuddled up in the booth next to the heater. Monica took a sip of the drink enjoying its warmth.  
  
"You sure you don't want any Chandler?"  
  
"Well just one sip."  
  
She handed the cup to him and he took a sip. They ended up sharing the drink but the marshmallows that decorated the top, which were now on the bottom, were a different story.  
  
"Mon do you want the last marshmallow?"  
  
"Yea. But you can have it."  
  
"Here you go." Chandler said handing her the cup.  
  
She popped the mellow into her mouth. Chandler smiled and leaned in to kiss her. When the kiss ended he was chewing the fluffy white mellow.  
  
"You traitor." Monica said smiling.  
  
"Yea. But you love me anyway."  
  
"And you're lucky I do, you stealer." she said smiling then taking his hand, standing, and the two of them happily walking out the door, sharing his jacket.  
  
Alright now as always feedback is well liked. LOL. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
